Existing electric pressure cookers on sale in the current market have no built-in electric heating device. As such, they can not work under a condition without an outside heating source, and this is an inconvenience for the existing electric pressure cookers. Moreover, electric pressure cookers are not very safe, resulting frequent accidents from overpressure explosions, thus hurting people. Furthermore, existing electric pressure cookers are accompanied by a huge loss of steam, such that cooked foods will lose some of their deliciousness and flavor, and will not achieve original extract and inherent tastiness to give perfect satisfaction.
Existing electric pressure cookers on sale in the current market, despite having a heating source, can only cook under atmospheric pressure, and do not have the advantages and functions of electric cookers.